fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arashi Harukaze
Arashi Mazandaka (アラシ•マザンダカ, Mazandaka Arashi; Storm with True Balance) Appearance Arashi, despite growing up by himself and having no one to look after him, has shown to look rather good for a person who is considered a psychopath. He takes the appearance of a rather young-looking individual, with a rather harden look. Arashi has a light skin complexion, as he often wears clothes that block out the sun from hitting him as he states he finds it rather irritating and wishes for it be gone at time, especially in the morning. Arashi's physique is something that can be shocking to most people, as they will often deem it to be lean at first glance - he is wearing clothes. However, he proves them wrong, as he displays a very skin-tight, muscular frame. Arashi states that he has acquired such a thing through rigorous training, that involved rather dangerous things. He is also rather tall for a seventeen year old, as he stands at 180.34 cm, making him at least 5 feet and 11 inches in height. Peculiarly, the most noticeable feature about Arashi would most likely be his hair, as it is a dark green. Arashi often ponders on his hair and how it can be such a strange color, thinking that it is one of the world's greatest mysteries. When Arashi was younger and weaker, he was often picked on or challenged by people, as they thought he was some form of delinquent, not that they are wrong in a way. This would cause him to retaliate with violence and beat all who challenged him violently. Arashi's hair is long, going all the way to the end of his neck with a few strands in the way of his eyes, and is often styled in a rather unkept manner showing that Arashi don't care what his hair actually looks like. His eyes are also another strange factor, as they appear to be a rather brilliant grey, showing off pure confidence and kindness while at the same time, showing a dark force that will unleash it's reckoning on the work. Interestingly as pointed out by his friends, Arashi's eyes will sometimes appear to be a shining gold or a violent purple, why this happens is a factor that is currently unknown to him. When it comes to clothes, Arashi has a strange sense of fashion. He will generally wear dark clothing, consisting of colors like black, green and brown. He will however wear some light color, but only when he is relaxing or in town. Interesting, before Arashi left his hometown, he wore a rather normal outfit. He would usually have on a green camouflage hoodie that was rather baggy on his body, giving him the illusion have a having a lean physique, fooling people at times. He also wore a black shirt underneath that, which has a rather interesting white design of what appears to be two sets of wings on the back; one demonic, one angelic with a sword down the middle. This shirt often clung to his body, causing irritation for Arashi at times. Along with that, he had a pair of dark blue demi-jeans. These jeans, similar to his jacket, were also baggy, often causing Arashi to wear a belt so that his pant will not sag or fall. He complete this outfit with a simple pair of sneakers, that were colored white, and, stated by Arashi, very comfortable. Upon leaving his hometown, he changed outfit. It now consists of a cameo green military jacket with a white hem worn over a black turtleneck with short sleeves. It also has a pair of dark green pants with black combat boots that reach up to his knees. Lastly, It comes with a green cap with a black visor. The patch of his company is located on both the shoulders of his jacket and the side of his cap, which resembles an orange shield. He has made a few altercations to his uniform. For starters, he wears a belt on the outside of his jacket, which he hangs the sheath of his knife from. He also often rolles the sleaes up to his elbows, and wears a black pair of gloves to protect his hands. Lastly, he hangs his dotages around his neck, outside the jacket, although their origin are currently. Personality Brash. Cocky. Rebellious. These words describe Arashi to the core. Arashi can be rathe crude at moments at moments. Well, actually most of the time. He will blatantly say things, knowing full and well that they will aggravate a person into fighting him. He states that it is fun doing this, showing he takes a from of enjoyment in this or finds it amusing. Arashi is does not enjoy taking orders, often going against them or simply ignoring them in favor of doing his own thing, which will often lead to disaster. He will even ignore his partners rules, which can lead to some tension build brash, showing he does not easily give out his respect to people. He prefers to do thing his way or as he likes to call it the way of true awesomeness. As one could guess, Arashi can be quite hothead. He will not back down and does not like being denied answers. History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Way of Combat Physical Attributes Assorted Attributes Magical Abilities Twilight Magic Twilight Magic '(夕暮れの魔法 ''Yūgure no Mahō): Twilight Magic is a Caster Magic which utilizes the elements of light and darkness. This magic is a powerful elemental magic, as it is combination of Light Magic and Darkness Magic. It allows the caster to manipulate these two very different element in sync with each other and takes a long time to perfect. Arashi has not mastered this magic but he states that he has a understanding of it. *'''Onmyō (陰陽弾, lit. Cosmic Forces): *'Tengoku-ki' (天獄器, lit. Heaven-Hell Breaker): *'Ban Kinboshi' (晩金星, lit. Night Venus): * Kanshoku (完食, lit. True Eclipse) *'Shinsatsu' (神殺,'' God Killer ''): Relationships Quotes Trivia